Icha Icha Homewrecker 3: Kurenai
by DashRenders
Summary: The third of an ongoing series of short story commissions for Rush2D. Married life hasn't calmed Naruto down one iota. He's still every bit of a rebellious, headstrong child he always was. At her wits end, Hinata takes him to marriage counselling and her old neighbour, Kurenai Yuhi. But Kurenai's methods for shaping a man are... unorthodox. Heavy FemDom.


_The following story is a commission for one Rush2D. The characters chosen, setting and ideas used within are their choosing.  
_ _The third chapter of an ongoing series, these have been broken down on to maximise the site's (minimal) layout when it comes to categorising pairs._

 _It goes without saying that I do not own the characters used within (something which I'm sure we're all grateful for.)_

* * *

 ** _Icha Icha Homewrecker_**

 ** _3\. Kurenai_**

Naruto didn't think it was possible for a clock to tick as loudly as this one did. Was it that noisy when they first walked inside? The afternoon sun streaming through the windows made motes of dust dance about, and he tried not to frown. ' _What a waste of a day,_ ' he thought sourly. His finger tapped against his arm in time with the ticking of the second-hand, which he was sure had somehow gotten even _louder_.

"I'm sure it'll just be a little longer," his wife whispered beside him. Hinata seemed to flit between curious and nervous. She looked around the small, empty waiting room of the therapist's office before tucking her head back down again, her chin on her chest as she played with her fingers. She didn't enjoy talking about something so private as their marriage, but she was approaching her wit's end with Naruto's behaviour lately. She may have seen his brash, shameless demeanour to be endearing when they were children, but that was a long time ago. She had hoped that with age and marriage, he would calm down a little and eventually, blessedly, mature.

They were approaching their third anniversary and their twenty-second birthdays. And Naruto was still every bit of the boisterous, act-first-and-think-rarely person that he was when they were ten. Was she asking too much when she pleaded with him to wear smarter clothes and maybe act a little calmer when they were together in public? Hinata didn't think so.

She hoped not, anyway.

"Good afternoon." A new voice greeted them both, and they looked up to find the office door opening and an older woman standing nearby, her hand out and welcoming them both inside. "I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I'll be listening to you for our session, today."

"Oh, I know you, Miss Yuhi!" Hinata seemed to find her voice as she stood, clasping her hands together in a proper manner. "I remember you from when I was younger – you lived around the corner from us! The Hyuuga family?"

"Of course," Kurenai smiled cordially. "I'd have recognised you if not for the new name, Hinata. And this must be your husband…?"

Naruto wasn't surprised that Hinata knew this lady. He stood slowly, looking up from her shoes to her face as he offered a handshake. This Kurenai person seemed so… boring. Dull and plain. She had dark hair that was pulled and tied into a plain bun, and the mutest clothes he'd ever seen. Weren't therapists meant to have a little colour for their patients? Or was he thinking of clowns again...?

Damn. Now Naruto wanted to go to the circus.

"Nice to meet you," he offered, his mind already off to an imaginary big top tent instead of the dreary office. He hardly noticed when he sat down again in a chair and Hinata was talking beside him, her voice getting a little tenser as she went.

"It's just, well, we're not kids anymore," she was saying, wringing her hands as her cheeks began to flush. "I guess I believed that we would start to settle down a little. Maybe talk about children of our own, but…" She gave Naruto a sideways glance, and he blinked as he suddenly became the object of everyone's attention.

"Uh… what's up?" He didn't miss Hinata squeezing her eyes shut beside him, nor the therapist's indifferent look as she scribbled notes on her page.

"You're not even paying attention," Hinata whispered beside him. Naruto frowned and sat up, moving to touch her, before she gave him a hurt look. Unshed tears made her ivory eyes glisten. "Sometimes I think you're still ten. You don't slow down, or think about where you are. You just live in your own world and ignore what's going on around you, Naruto. Look what you wore here today!"

He made a face and looked down at himself. A bright orange tee, some loose shorts and sandals. A bit of colour! Definitely more interesting than Hinata's middle-aged look, or the dreary clothes that this Kurenai woman wore. They both looked like they were on their way to a funeral.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked, picking at his top and arching his brow.

As the couple began to chat back and forth in anxious "marital bliss," Kurenai was jotting down notes and drifting off with her own thoughts. It was clear to her already that their little union was doomed, and while she ethically didn't pick sides, she wanted to back Hinata all the way on it. The sweet little girl she knew around the corner when she was younger was intelligent, hardworking and mature. She could do better than a blonde beach brat who wasn't paying a lick of attention to her.

But privately, she could also see the appeal in Naruto. He wasn't a typical "bad boy," but he still needed some work done on him. The kind of man who was scruffy around the edges and a little too wild and free. Good girls flocked to them, hoping to fix them. To clean and smarten them up into their perfect suitor. Of course, that rarely happened. And when it did, any interest they had usually dwindled afterwards.

Naruto was apparently more of a big child than a young man. Either he didn't think marriage counselling was all that important, or he didn't know better. His golden hair was messy and sticking up in tufts, and he looked ready to fall asleep beneath a palm tree instead of working on his issues. If it weren't against her code, she would pull Hinata aside and tell her she could do better before advising her to lawyer up. But as a therapist, the best she could do was serve them until they came to a choice of their own.

But Kurenai was as much a woman as she was a social worker. And sitting opposite the unkempt young man, she could once again see the appeal he had. He was roguish and rough around the edges, but so very handsome. An angular face led the eye towards a fit body. Either he exercised or was blessed with a marvellous metabolism. And the baggy shorts he wore didn't hide a very healthy bulge that sat in his lap, nor the thick, muscular thighs that framed it.

The couple kept talking as Kurenai chewed the end of her pen.

Naruto Uzumaki was fit and handsome and needed a little fixing and cleaning. Any good girl would agree with her. It was the only reason she could think of that Hinata would have marred him. But Kurenai wasn't a good girl – she was a good _woman_. An assertive woman. And privately, she was more than confident that she could handle taming a wild, young buck where others couldn't.

That's who he was, she thought, watching him roll his eyes as Hinata's poor voice became a little shriller. Wild. A rogue. Too much for his poor, nervous partner to handle. He was bored and restless. He needed a bit more room to spread and be himself. And _then_ he needed the leash to be pulled tight. To be taught how to be a man.

He didn't need a little girl breaking her heart over him. Men like Naruto needed a firm hand and a woman's direction to unleash their real potential.

Kurenai's ruby eyes followed down his body once more, admiring the hills and valleys of muscles beneath his top, as well as a handsome V-shape that ended at what must have been a thick manhood between his legs.

She wet her lips and took a few more notes as Hinata exhaled softly, her cheeks red after venting herself. "Let's continue," Kurenai offered, crossing her legs as she glanced at the clock.

The session wore on much as she expected it to. She had seen it all before with different couples, especially the ones that seemed to marry far too young. Naruto didn't seem worried about anything, often spreading his hands and wondering aloud why they were even there. He didn't think his attitude or conduct was so important. He even began to name other friends of his who were, allegedly, "way worse." Though Hinata was quick to point out that they were all still single. Kurenai had been tempted to ask him if Naruto wished he was, but there was a good chance it would backfire on her, no matter what he said.

She was a professional, after all.

But it didn't stop her building a plan in her mind, and soon enough the clock hit the hour, bringing their session to an end.

"Hinata? May I see you?" The younger woman glanced up and hesitated, looking over her shoulder towards her husband. But Naruto had already sauntered out the door, and she frowned before turning back to her old neighbour.

"Darling, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news," Kurenai began. She placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and squeezed. She wanted to be the very definition of 'warm and supportive.' "I can understand why you and Naruto hit it off despite how different you both are. But if you thought you would be able to change him or mature him, you have an uphill battle on your hands."

"I know," Hinata admitted quietly. "I just always thought that when we married, it would happen on its own. Or at least he would grow up a little more…"

"But you married him for who he was back then – he thinks to himself, 'why should I change?' But that's not to say there isn't any hope. Some methods are just… unorthodox."

"What do you mean?" Hinata's face creased and Kurenai held her other shoulder, leaning closer with a concerned look.

"My dear, you need someone to do the work that you can't. Someone to be the 'bad guy' and be tough on him. Now, ordinarily I'd steer you towards another agent…" Lord knew Anko enjoyed being a dominator when she could. Especially if the guy was a metaphorical untucked bed - but with Naruto's flip attitude, there was every chance Anko would try and neuter him and be done with it. "But just for _you_ , I think I can save you some trouble. I'd like to do this myself."

"Oh, I'm… very grateful, Miss Yuhi," Hinata said in a small voice.

"Kurenai," she corrected her gently, and the younger woman smiled a little more.

"Right. Kurenai. But, I don't understand what you want me to do."

"It's simple, dear. Do nothing. Leave it all to me." She stood straighter, smoothly moving from the role of a friend to that of a superior. "Leave him in my care for a week. Give yourself a holiday and allow yourself to work on you. Meanwhile, I'll teach your darling betrothed just how lucky he is to have you, and how he really ought to stop taking you for granted."

"Oh, I'm not sure I could," Hinata flushed, looking away shyly. "It's such a lot to ask…" But Kurenai was firm.

"Hinata? He won't change unless we force it, and the longer we leave it, the more it will cost you. More than just your marriage, too." The younger woman looked anxious. Frightened, even. But she nodded. It was the magic words needed to make Hinata willing to try anything.

"What do we do…?"

"Go home. Pack Naruto a bag and get him in the car. I'll give you my address dear. And Hinata? I don't normally do this kind of favour, so I'd appreciate it if we kept this between us?"

"Oh, of course!" She smiled, and Kurenai returned it. Already the sweet girl looked at her as a confidant and friend, and that was a good thing.

Soon enough, she would make Hinata's untamed husband see the light.

* * *

Naruto stood in the doorway and frowned. Clearly, this was all a joke, though he had to give Hinata a round of applause for it. Pretending to send him away to some strange woman they only just met for a week of "finishing school?" He didn't think she had that sense of humour. Maybe Sakura or Ino had put her up to it.

Either way, he wasn't putting much stock into the whole thing, and as he watched Hinata drive away, he expected to see her come back around the other side after circling the block. But he waited, and tapped his foot, and he soon began to wonder just how far she was going to take the little charade.

"Okay – now this is the most fun I've seen her been in ages," he thought aloud, finally turning and ringing the doorbell. Surely, she or a bunch of her female friends would pour out yelling "got you!" and that would be that, he thought.

When the door opened, he was greeted by the older women he had met the day before. Kurenai, he thought, his brow creasing as he tried to peek past her into the hallway of her home.

"I was wondering when you would knock," she said with bemusement. "Are we ready to begin?"

"You're serious?" Naruto asked, mouth agape. He was dumbfounded. "You're actually going to 'train me' for a week…? I'm starting to get offended, here." It wasn't like he was that much of a problem husband. Sasuke was still a moody jerk – why not send _him_ to some discipline retreat?

"You'll get over it," Kurenai answered smartly. He blinked owlishly. She wasn't mean, but there was a certain sharpness there that he didn't notice in the office from the day before. Something that made her seem less like a counsellor, he thought. And then she smirked, her voice becoming just a little smoother than before. "You're a grown man, after all, aren't you…? Come in."

With no ride home (and maybe just a hint of curiosity), Naruto picked up the bag Hinata had pushed into his hands and slid past his assumed "teacher." After all – he _was_ a grown-up, and the moment he decided enough was enough, he was out of there. It wasn't like some boring old lady could keep him from doing what he wanted –

"Woah."

The boring old lady must have been loaded, he thought. For such an unassuming building outside, the interior almost seemed palatial. The walls were decked in dark wooden accents, and the lights resembled hanging chandeliers more than the plain shaded bulbs he was used to. And the twinkling light bouncing off the roof of the next room could only be... she had a pool! A private, inside _pool!_

He bit his lip. Okay – maybe it wouldn't be so bad staying for a little while. He could just pretend it was a holiday. After all – he could handle some soft-spoken lady fine. And it wasn't like he genuinely needed "fixing" or anything.

"Down the hall and third on the left is where you'll be staying, Naruto." Kurenai broke his thoughts with a sonorous, almost commanding tone. But he didn't think much of it. She was older, after all, and it was her home. Did she live on her own? Naruto shook his head, slinging the bag over his shoulder and heading deeper into her house.

He still didn't think he would be there for very long. A few days at most, before ole' Yuhi realised there was nothing wrong with him or he decided he had enough and left. Until then, it was as good a chance as any to unwind and enjoy the perks of what was undoubtedly a luxury lifestyle.

When he found the room that was to be "his" for his stay, Naruto had the distinct feeling that he was staying in a prestigious hotel instead of a private residence. Various paintings hung on the wall while a double bed had been dressed and prepared. And amazingly, without a dozen throw pillows scattered about, as he expected. He dropped his packed bag to the side, spun and flopped on the bed, stretching out. Another crystal-looking chandelier glistened above the bed as he tucked his arms behind his head.

"Okay – this might not be so bad," he sighed, one leg crossing over the other while he relaxed.

"I'm glad to hear it," a voice came from the doorway. He looked up and squinted, almost not recognising Kurenai Yuhi. Was her hair down when she answered the door…? To see flowing waves of ink over her shoulders instead of some professional bun made quite the difference. And there was a way she carried herself, one hip to the side, that seemed so very… confident. Not at all like the quiet woman Hinata described.

"After all – we want your mind to be open to learning all you need to," she continued. Naruto felt his interest sink as his head dropped back to the pillow.

"Yeah. I already know everything I need to," Naruto said with a dismissive flick of his wrist.

"If that were true, you wouldn't be here." He opened his eyes, surprised at how quickly and quietly she had crossed the room. Now she seemed to tower over him, her red eyes boring into him as she stood with her arms crossed and an unimpressed look on her features. "Your wife wouldn't leave you in _my care_ for a week if that were the case, Naruto."

There was something accusatory about what she said that he didn't like, but before he could dwell on it, Kurenai leaned forward. She hovered over him, close enough for him to smell the faintest scent of her perfume and notice just how gleaming red her eyes were.

"I'm going to turn you into a true man, Naruto Uzumaki," she promised. Her voice was low and velvety smooth. There was a smoky quality about it. Naruto gazed back up at her, suddenly just a little hypnotised by how powerful and commanding she seemed. He could imagine she was a born leader or a natural teacher. There was an authority about her, strong enough to keep his eyes on her face instead of wandering to what must have been an easy view of her cleavage.

It was a pretty face after all, and as she straightened up and strode from the room, he hesitated before hopping up and following along after her.

It was worth seeing just what she had in mind for a "true man," after all, he reasoned.

* * *

His first "lesson" soon found him standing (somewhat at attention) in the middle of a walk-in wardrobe. It was something he had always thought was just a myth, or a threat to poor boyfriends and husbands the world over. " _Oh, I could turn this room into a walk-in wardrobe…"_ Who possibly needed all that much room just for clothes?

"You're slouching," Kurenai's voice came from the depths of the room-sized closet, obscured as she fussed about behind a rack of… _things_. Naruto frowned and slouched even more in a fit of rebelliousness.

"If you ask me, using a room just to stack clothes is a waste," he muttered. His eyebrow arched as Kurenai appeared, looking unimpressed with his attitude.

"I _didn't_ ask you. But congratulations on proving just how immature you are. A true man knows the value of such a space."

"Most guys would have one suit, and the rest of their gear would be dumped on a chair," he argued. He felt this own face contort with annoyance, and part of him knew he was acting like a brat. But the way she kept referring to him as "not a real man" was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Most _guys_ have little more than a pack mentality," she sniffed. "They follow their leader in style, in attitude, in personality. But hardly any little group has a _real_ leader to set an example. And what us ladies are left with…" Kurenai pinched the sleeve of his orange tee as her nose wrinkled.

"… is a bunch of little boys, dressing and talking and acting like they're only interested in after-school cartoons."

"Some of them are really good," Naruto muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thank you for once again proving that you're a child," she remarked. He squinted and huffed, but Kurenai ignored him. "Naruto, your clothing is so loud I feel like I need earplugs. Remove them _now_ and show me you're capable of properly matching a belt with shoes."

"I could always just run around naked," he warned her. "At least then you might stop calling me a _kid_." Naruto smirked at her, but a flash of cool indifference on her face wiped it from his features. She took a step forward, and despite being a few inches shorter than him, Kurenai almost seemed to stand over him, talking with a voice of sheer indomitable will.

"I am not Hinata, and I will not be walked over," she said, her eyes narrowing. He noticed yet again just how shining red they were, like warm-blooded rubies staring at him. He didn't even see that she had made him back up a little, leaning away from a woman who was so obviously in charge of the world around her.

"You have a unique opportunity. For now, you look, act and think like an immature _brat_. Something that nobody really wants deep down. But I see in you the chance to become something more. To be the leader. The gentleman. Someone level headed and confident. A man who other people admire." And while she didn't say it, she wasn't giving him a choice in the matter, either.

"You have three minutes to find something in your size that isn't _orange_ , and then we'll go from there."

Kurenai departed, breezing past him and leaving Naruto alone in the walk-in wardrobe. As soon as she was gone, he let out a breath he hadn't even been aware that he was holding in. Yet again, the dull, quiet therapist proved that she was anything but. He was so used to Hinata and her meek requests that he completely forgot just how bold and… well, _in charge_ some women could be. And the way she demanded his eye contact and spoke with such resolve…

Naruto peeled his tee off and tossed it off, skimming through hangers of men's shirts in creams and tans and crisp whites. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't want to appear like such a child in her eyes.

* * *

He never knew how torturous clothing could be. At best, Naruto considered fashion as "the stuff to keep us from getting arrested for public nudity," but Kurenai was quick to drill that idea out of his head. Apparently, the men who dominated the cover of magazines knew how to mix and match between shoes and belts and even wallets. They probably had a table with colognes in their wardrobes and knew what to wear for morning and evening. And _apparently_ the best accessory a man could wear was a watch – not that he was terribly attached to that dog-tag necklace on the leather cord he'd worn since the summer last.

When Kurenai (who was quickly resembling something of a dictator) was satisfied with a look that suited him, she _allowed_ Naruto to dress in something loose and comfortable before directing him to the dinner table. The smell of cooking coming from the kitchen made him wonder just how much time had passed. Not to mention when she found the time to prepare something while ordering him back to the wardrobe again and again.

"Oh, thank God," he moaned as he pulled a chair out and fell into it. Like the rest of her home, the dining room seemed to glow with a collection of polished wood surfaces and crystal glasses on high shelves. Naruto leaned on the table as he looked over the setting, finding more decorations and cutlery than he was used to. But, blessedly, not dozens of each.

"I'm not gonna lie – I was scared you'd be making me learn about all the tiny forks and stuff," he mumbled. Kurenai's voice came from around a corner, out of sight.

"I don't want to feed you too much on the one day," she called. "But for now, take your elbows off the table."

Naruto's brow furrowed, and he glanced down, back around, and slowly lifted his arms, wondering _how_ she knew.

"Just how is all this meant to 'fix me?'" he called back, frowning. And, almost frightened to do something wrong, folded his arms over his chest. Surely that was allowed. Naruto stubbornly kept his eyes on the table ahead of him, refusing to look up as he heard and felt her presence behind him.

"When we correct the behaviour, the attitude soon follows," she remarked, before leaning over his shoulder and setting a plate of food down in front of him. And as appealing as it looked (and smelled), it paled in comparison to the brush of warm flesh he felt as she leaned over him, or the familiar perfume that he caught whiffs of through the day.

Kurenai stood nearby, clearly proud of her cooking. But Naruto's eyes were drawn to the apron that she wore, hugging her figure and accentuating curves. Even in comfort at home, he had only seen her wearing smart, casual clothes. They made a statement about how professional she was, even if she was away from her office. But the white cloth that was tied around her _almost_ made her look… domestic. A little more relaxed.

A white apron, however, still didn't obscure just how confident and collected she was. Kurenai was precise with her words and thorough with her work. Every step she took carried her with grace and boldness he wasn't used to seeing. It was the complete opposite of what he saw in Hinata, who often played with her fingers with her chin on her chest. Mature and intelligent, Kurenai knew who she was and what she was doing. And Naruto felt himself sitting a little straighter in his seat.

There was something magnetic and alluring about her confidence that made him respond to it. He couldn't help himself. The longer he spent near her, the less he wanted to hear her scoff or call him a brat. He didn't care what people usually thought about him, but her? She was different than most people he met. She was… just better, and already the voices in his head telling him to rebel or leave were getting quieter.

"It looks wonderful," he said eventually, looking at the meal in front of him. Beside him, for perhaps the first time that evening, he saw a smile flit across Kurenai's pretty features, and he felt a flush of warmth and accomplishment passed through him.

"Thank you, Naruto," she said before nodding towards his plate. "Go ahead – I'm not hungry myself, yet. Let's see how your table manners are, shall we?" She expected a roll of the eyes or a retort. Perhaps a snort or the elbows to once again come to rest on the wood. But, surprisingly, he seemed just to pick up his cutlery and start. Soon he speared a cut of meat on his fork and hesitated as it travelled towards his mouth.

"Too big…?"

"Maybe cut it a little more," she quietly urged. Privately, Kurenai was proud. Not only of Naruto, but of herself. She expected that this behaviour pattern would take days more to surface. Instead, he was already beginning to adapt. It was clear in his posture and the way he hesitated before seeking advice.

She returned to the kitchen, leaving him to eat alone. Kurenai poured herself half a glass of wine as she mulled on his situation. Was it possible that deep down, Naruto was actually submissive? It would explain why Hinata was having such trouble, and why nothing short of a miracle would improve their relationship at home…

Or, she mused as the plum flavour settled in her mouth, maybe she was just _that good_. A few hours earlier he was brimming with loud energy and masculinity. It was beautiful in a way, despite being messy and crude. No – he wasn't just some natural sub who wanted to be told where to go and what he could do. He was a storm, raw and powerful, who needed only a steady and guiding hand.

It made the situation much more difficult, but also so very interesting. And the results would be undoubtedly worth the effort.

* * *

Kurenai was growing on him. Not just because of her assertiveness and confidence, which he was finding increasingly enjoyable as the time passed. He forgot what it was like to ask a question and receive a clear answer instead of a shy "Oh, I don't know, whichever's easiest."

More than that, she was… attractive. Without actually asking her (which even he knew was taboo), he was willing to bet she was in her early thirties. At least a decade older than he was. And while he never thought much about older women in the past, Kurenai Yuhi wasn't most women. Naruto was starting to notice just how deep and warm-red her eyes were as they watched him. How articulate and intelligent they were. How her voice was often soft, but unlike Hinata's, carried a firm tone behind it. She didn't need to raise her volume – she had _a presence._

Soon he caught himself noticing how inky black her hair was as it tumbled over her shoulders whenever she let it down, or how her nose tilted up just at the tip rather cutely. How her eyes seemed to take in every detail with trained accuracy. Just how calculated and measured everything was when she spoke and directed him.

By the end of their second day of "lessons," Naruto stretched out on his bed, trying not to dwell on how he had been going along with picky orders and gentle nagging. Part of him still chafed whenever she made a _tsk_ noise and corrected him. But when she treated him with a genuine form of praise, he felt himself swell inside. He was proud to hear it. There were no other words for it.

The woman down the hall, mature, professional and assertive, was starting to dominate his mind. As he lay across the loaned bed and tried to think about the look on Hinata's face when he came out as "some perfect man," it was harder to keep the image still. He couldn't quite make her out, blushing and speaking quietly as she kept her eyes on the ground. Instead…

Instead, it was getting easier to imagine Kurenai, with her hair down and her top button unfastened, taking pride in her work.

Naruto rolled over and willed the thoughts away as he began to imagine her wearing considerably less, boldly announcing that she would show him the precise way to pleasure a woman. A _real_ woman.

He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. He didn't need that kind of tension to worry about. Not while he had another few days under her 'care.'

But self-control was never one of Naruto's strong suits.

* * *

Confidence, assertiveness, and well-developed planning didn't solve everything. Kurenai learned this humbling lesson when she reached into her shower and opened the taps, narrowly missing the spout as it flew off and a torrent of water came gushing out. She hissed, and hurriedly turned them back off, glaring at the mess.

A new shower head wouldn't be too much to buy and change, and it was perhaps time to get a new model. Still, it was a distraction she didn't need. More than that – it meant sending Naruto either out on an errand or to another room while she used the ensuite in his guest room. And part of her, silly as it was, wanted to maintain the illusion of being mysterious and always prepared. Telling him to shoo while she had a shower was so... ordinary.

It annoyed her as she stood outside her own guestroom with a towel slung over her arm. It all seemed so "sitcom slice of life." It wasn't her job to present some cliché home life – she was there to sharpen and shape him into being a real man. And even if she enjoyed having such a broad-shouldered, energetic and handsome creature under her foot and looking up at her like a precious queen, well… Kurenai still had a professional image to maintain.

She knocked lightly on Naruto's door. It was still early in the morning and she hadn't seen him padding around her house or messing with her expensive coffee machine again. But when silence answered her, she hesitantly opened the door and peeked inside.

Nothing. Only a poorly made bed greeted her, and Kurenai's lip curled as she realised she would have to teach him _again_ on the proper way to spread a sheet set. A task for later, she decided, crossing the room and reaching the bathroom door that was just barely cracked open.

Her hand stopped as she heard the sounds.

The tell-tale noises of flesh and humming echoed from within, catching her attention. She leaned against the space and strained. Kurenai was sure now that Naruto was inside, but she was also confident he wasn't using the bathroom correctly. No – the rhythmic _pap pap_ of flesh being pulled and soft moaning was anything but innocent.

Kurenai was struck speechless. Part of her insisted she turn and leave him to his privacy. She didn't need to be a trained therapist to know how humiliating it could be for someone to be found with their pants down and their hands busy. But part of her crowed inside at what an opportunity she had. What better way to become the alpha presence in Naruto's life than to catch him in such a vulnerable position and remain fresh and outspoken? It was… _It was perfect_.

Besides, she told herself. It was her home. The door wasn't entirely shut. And he was a guest under her roof, shaming himself all the while. A deliciously dominant streak slid down her spine as she grabbed the door.

How dare Naruto fondle himself in such a shameful way while under her care? With that frame of mind, Kurenai opened the door and allowed the humiliation to unfold precisely as she expected it would.

She stood there, calm and impassive as Naruto seemed to jump up from the edge of the bath, doubling over in a hurry to cover his shame. Cheeks reddened as he cried out for privacy before yelling to "knock next time!"

"It's my house, and the door wasn't closed or locked," Kurenai answered. But as the younger man struggled to cover himself, she saw too much. Kurenai's eyes widened as Naruto shifted about, revealing a thick, swollen arousal that wept precum from the tip. He'd shed his shirt before settling in to play with himself, and she was struck by how sharply defined his musculature was. Smooth, sculpted abdominals tapered towards his hips in an attractive shape. The flush on his cheeks was endearing and made him seem less like the rebellious smart ass that Hinata had brought into her office.

Naruto writhed beneath her, exposed, embarrassed, and uncovered. His shoulders slumped as he tried to cover himself. He was well built, but there wasn't a trace of his defiant nature. He was, simply put, beneath her. And Kurenai felt her mouth go dry as she realised how strikingly beautiful he looked like that, submissive before her. How powerful it made her feel to stand there, her own breathlessness and arousal hidden by clothes and a straight back.

Her plan had been to shame him a little. To make some cool remarks and enjoy a day or two of him not being able to meet her eye. To enjoy lording her confidence over such a handsome young man who was brimming with energy. But her feet refused to move, and plans were made to be broken.

"Who were you thinking of?" she demanded, stepping into the bathroom. She hovered before him, tall and bold. Inside, her heart was beating like a jackhammer. She felt wild. Deviant. Thrilling.

Naruto kept quiet, and she bent over, taking his chin and lifting his face to meet hers. His whiskered cheeks reddened deeper and his blue eyes gazed at her, glassy and smothered with lust. Kurenai fought the urge to lean in and taste his salty lips for herself. But her eyes dropped to his lap, and the thick cock that jutted upwards, barely obscured by his hands.

There was more to enjoy than merely kissing the boy.

"I asked you a question," she said, her voice carrying an edge this time. She watched as Naruto blinked slowly, his senses starting to return to him. If she wasn't sure before that he responded well to authority, now she was certain of it. And Kurenai was the most powerful person in his life as she reached down and circled his shaft with her hand, taking him in a firm grip and slowly pumping along his wet flesh. "Who were you thinking about, Naruto…?"

"I don't – " He didn't want to say, that much was clear. And why would he incriminate himself so quickly? But it wasn't about him anymore. As of that moment, he was just a plaything for her. Kurenai's old desires began to flicker and flare to life. How long had it been since she had taken hold of another person and felt hot, hard flesh in her hands? How much longer had she been able to indulge who she really was inside? Not just assertive, but dominant. A real woman in charge of her subjects. And she wanted to make this man her willing slave.

"A man shouldn't be doing this sort of thing around a proper lady, you know," she scolded him. Her hand squeezed his tip and he winced, arching forward against her. Kurenai smirked and placed her towel on the sink beside them, getting comfortable as she took his cock in her hand and began to massage him. "I'm a proper lady, you know. I'm not shy or quiet. I'm very much in control. And it excites you, doesn't it, Naruto…?"

He didn't need to answer her. The steady pulse of the veins in his shaft told her enough already. Her hand twisted and pulled at his flesh and he purred, his eyes fluttering closed as he bit his lip.

"Who were you thinking of?" she asked him again.

"You…" Naruto's head was buzzing. He had never been so turned on before. Nothing Hinata, or anyone before her, had ever made him feel so excited. He was always in charge. Always the instigator and the dominant one. But now, sitting under Kurenai's amused stare, he was almost weightless. He could feel his orgasm building, stronger than any before it, and he began to buck against her hand.

"Oh, no," she sighed, and she released her grip on his aching manhood. Naruto's jaw dropped open and he stared as she stood, straightened her clothes, and admired her handiwork. He sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. His hot, swollen prick twitched, jutting up sharply in his lap, teasing her, inviting her to sit and impale herself on it. But not yet, she decided.

Everything was much more delicious when there was some waiting involved.

"Did you want me to finish you off?" she asked coyly, and Naruto could only nod. It didn't matter that another woman, older and definitely not his wife, had been stroking his arousal. Not when it felt so amazingly good all over, from his erection to his head.

Kurenai tilted her head and pursed her lips.

"As I said – I'm a proper lady, and a real man doesn't satisfy his urges this way." She leaned closer, capturing him in her ruby gaze. He almost looked entranced as she gently stroked his flushed cheek.

"Are you willing to prove to me that you're not some little brat? That you're a real man?" He nodded, almost obediently. A sense of accomplishment washed over her as she knew just how submissive this young, mighty buck now was to her.

"Will you do whatever I tell you, Naruto?" she continued. Her fingers slid around his neck, finding his pulse hammering under his skin.

"Yes." His voice was thick with arousal.

"Then don't you _dare_ touch yourself," she commanded him in a clear voice. "Believe me – I'll know if you do. A real man controls himself and his urges. Now get dressed. I have errands for you, and I need to use this shower." She turned her back to him before peeking over her shoulder.

"I'll give you five minutes to cool down and be ready. But I mean what I said – no touching."

Kurenai left him alone and closed the bathroom door. And then she bolted for her bedroom, locking it shut behind her. Her lungs and her heart thundered inside as she pulled at her clothes, palming a heavy breast and hurriedly pushing her fingers beneath her underwear. Finally, blessedly, she found her clit, and she sighed as she touched herself, sinking to the floor with her thighs apart and her toes curled.

"Fuck…" Kurenai couldn't remember ever feeling so hot and so _powerful_ before. She held him now. She knew it. He would be her obedient pet, and her vagina clenched and flushed from the thought.

She touched and pulled and fingered herself, desperately chasing her orgasm. She knew she wasn't a hypocrite – she was the dominant one. She was in charge. And she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

Besides – she needed a clear head if she was going to make Naruto perfect. His thick, rigid dick flashed through her mind once more, begging her to sink down on top of it. She swirled her fingers around her clitoris and clenched up, biting her lip as a hard climax rushed through her.

She needed to be at her very best to break and shape him as she saw fit.

* * *

The days passed like something out of a trashy erotica novel. Or maybe one of Anko's legendary "weekend's in" whenever she found a new playmate. Every activity she shared with Naruto seemed to buzz from electric, sexual tension. He stood close to her, his concentration a little too stiff. She was sure he was fighting the urge to bend her back and kiss her, and a part of her found it exciting. But it wouldn't compare to the thrill of having him kneeling before her while her foot rested on his lap and he worshipped her body.

Nothing compared to dominating a good sub, especially someone so healthy and fit and handsome. Kurenai could see now why Hinata fell for him. The poor, sweet, shy little thing. Despite all his flaws, it probably made her tremble and croon whenever he held her hips and filled her up. But it was clear to her now that they would never be happy overall.

Naruto was a sub. A glorious, handsome sub, with broad shoulders and a firm chest, perfect for sitting on as he licked and devoured the lucky woman who tamed him.

And Kurenai was going to be that woman. Hinata may not have any real power over him, and every attempt to follow his lead would only leave him frustrated and wishing for childhood again.

Kurenai, however, didn't have a problem with patience and adjusting a plan.

"That's not right," she told him at the dinner table, hovering near him. Her apron hugged her tighter than usual. Her blouse was traded for a soft cotton tee that accentuated mature curves and full breasts. She stood close enough for him to feel her. She could see the struggle on his face as he kept his eyes from roaming over her form. She already chided him about that. She wasn't some creature to be gawked at. She was a woman who demanded respect, and he needed to impress her.

"Like this…?" Naruto's voice was calmer. Quieter. He sought her approval, and she gave it to him with a squeeze of his shoulder.

"Very good," she hummed.

* * *

She danced with him, pulling him tight against her. She taught him to lead as the man was meant to, but they both knew she was the director. His erection left a thick lump in his trousers, and she ignored it pointedly.

"Make her feel graceful," she hummed. But she was also playful and dominating, and as she spun, she allowed her thigh to brush against him, leaving him to shiver beautifully for her. "Light on her feet. Easy to lift up and carry away…" Smokey red eyes lured his gaze back to her, and she smiled teasingly.

She was baiting him, and they both knew it. If she were anyone else he wanted, he would have done just that. Picked her up. Ground against her. Rolled his hips and let them feel how impressive his girth was. But he got the message that Kurenai was different. She was above all that. Better. And he needed to be better to win her. It didn't matter that he still wore a wedding ring, or all of this was a favour to darling Hinata.

All that mattered was proving himself worthy of her studies. Soaking up every lesson. Becoming the perfect man. And maybe, blessedly, she would invite him to her bed to teach him _everything_.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want…?" There was a difference between dominating a submissive and being a bully. Kurenai knew that if she was going to keep Naruto, she needed more than just tension between them. They needed a relationship. And above all, she knew that involved trust. The sub – _her_ sub – had to feel safe and in control. He had to be the one to give consent.

Until he did, she sat in her chair with a lazy smile on her features. Below her, sprawled on the ground, Naruto hissed and whined, trapped as she ran her bare foot back and forth over his trapped arousal. Kurenai allowed her toes to prod and rub his flesh, enjoying every shaky breath and noise he produced.

After all – she was still a dom, and he was a sub. And what was more classic than reminding him of his place to her…?

" _This_ may be your future if you do decide. No more barking when you should be quiet. No more sneaking away to touch yourself furtively. If you speak, it's only because you're allowed to. If you act, it's because of generosity. If you come – " She squeezed him with her foot, and he hissed, shaking beneath her once more like a leaf. "It's because you have permission. So…?"

She waited as he bit his lip, screwing his face up. She thought perhaps he would show some of his old rebellious streak. A little more spirit and fight that was left in him before submitting himself to servitude. But Naruto was too far gone, now. He was wrapped around her finger. His blood rushed through him, both excited and safe from her explicit commands and aggressive behaviour.

He looked up at the older woman, eyes silently begging her as he parted his lips.

"I want to be yours," he breathed. Her foot stopped its motions. Kurenai stood and motioned for him to rise, taking his hand as he stood.

"Come," was all she said before she silently turned and led him to her bedroom. A chamber he hadn't seen before, and for a good reason. Not only was it her private area and he was a guest, but she only allowed lovers under her sheets. And she knew if she invited him inside, there would be no going back.

Wordlessly, she helped him strip. Fingers stroked his buttons before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. The belt unbuckled noisily before the trousers he wore followed, sinking to the floor and leaving his legs bare.

"The rest," she told him, turning her back and patiently undressing. Kurenai took care of her clothes. She was superior. Older. The dominant one, and every action was careful and measured. She folded them with care as she removed each article until she bent over and pushed her lace underwear down, stepping out of them as they hit the carpet.

"Lie down," she said, still refusing to look at him. Instead, she reached into her dresser, removing a bottle of warm, scented oil and a foil package. It was a ritual she hadn't enjoyed for a long time, and she was determined to make this last through the evening.

Finally, she turned and admired her prize. Naruto lay on her bed, gloriously naked and twitching hard. Defined muscles beckoned her. Sunkissed skin and golden locks of hair begged to be teased and pulled.

Another time, she decided. She had urges, and her pupil had learned his place well. He was due for a reward. Kurenai straddled him, teasingly producing a rubber condom and allowing it to drag over his nipples and down his abs until she used a gentle grip to unroll it over his thick, muscular cock. _Her_ cock. He was her toy, her plaything now. Her ruby eyes sparkled with mirth as she drizzled lubricant over him, adding a sway to her hips as she dropped the bottle over the edge of the bed and rose up, guiding him with one hand between her legs.

"Don't come before I tell you," she ordered him, tapping his chest with a painted, manicured finger. "Don't. You. Dare."

Naruto nodded, and she felt a rush of arousal surge through her. He was perfect. It was all perfect. Kurenai rose up, adjusted her angle and sunk down around him. Slick fluid eased him smoothly inside, and she moaned as she felt her flesh parting around him. He was thicker and harder than her last few partners, and she lifted her heaving breasts as she adjusted to his cock inside her.

" _Move_ ," she breathed. Move Naruto did, his hands gripping the bedsheets as he thrust up against her. Kurenai rocked her hips and bumped against him, guiding his hands up to stroke her breasts. They were broad and warm and she wanted them to hold her. To give her all the pleasure she wanted and deserved.

"That's it," she encouraged him, running a hand through his hair. He responded, his hips moving quicker. She felt his arousal pulse inside her. He lived purely for her now. It was magnificent.

Kurenai gave a single, mournful thought towards Hinata before she lifted herself up and thrust back down against his square hips. Naruto's thick member brushed over a cluster of nerves deep inside, and she threw her head back, enjoying the first fruit of her labour. Her climax left her sweating, shaking and clenching on top of him and she swore softly as her eyesight blurred. And beneath her, biting his lip, and watching her in awe, he patiently lay beneath her.

"Come for me," she breathed. Naruto's eyes squeezed shut and he rocked eagerly in and out of her wet pussy. She felt heavy balls slap against her soft bum and his hands roaming down her sides, unsure of where he could put them. She guided them back to her chest, and a moment later she felt it. The telltale throb inside her before something hot swelled up. She could imagine just how much thick, pearly come had filled the condom and she sighed. But most of all, she favoured her pet with a sweet, affectionate stroke of his face and temple.

He was beautiful, and she wasn't sure she could give him up now.

* * *

Their first time quickly became a second. And then a third, a fourth, a fifth in her pool and a sixth in her repaired shower. And with each step, Kurenai allowed Naruto to give his consent. Each time she pushed his limits, testing his resolve. She taught him the proper use of a safe word to let her know when things went too far, and afterwards, she cared for him, allowing him to feel relaxed and protected.

All good things had to come to an end, after all, and when the time came, it was essential for him to know he had the final say. The power to decide.

"Our week together ends tomorrow," she hummed, her thighs resting against Naruto's broad shoulders. Between her bare legs, his tongue stopped dead against her wet flesh. She expected that reaction. Kurenai almost frowned as she looked down at him.

My god, but she did good work. His hair was brushed, and his clothes were immaculate. A fresh, masculine scent wafted up from his throat. But most of all, her arousal dripped from his chin, just as it was meant to.

"It can't be already," he said, more to himself than her. She sighed and ran an affectionate hand through her pet's hair.

"I've done my work. You're a perfect gentleman," she said. She lifted her long, toned legs up and tucked them away to the side, effectively closing herself off to him. "Hinata will be thrilled."

"Hinata…" There was a hollowness in his voice. If she had to guess, he hadn't even thought of his wife over the last few days. And then he suddenly became alive. She felt his arms snake around her legs as he looked up at her, silently pleading with wide eyes. "I… I don't want this to end."

"End it must, dear," she hummed. "Have you forgotten? I'm a marriage counsellor. Not a home wrecker. Hinata trusted you to my care to mend your ways, and that is what I've done." She briskly rose from her chair and stepped out of his hold. It didn't matter that she was naked from the waist down. He'd seen it all by this point, and she didn't need clothes to assert herself. A glance behind her at how he sat distraught on the floor made that clear.

It was enough to make her chest ache a little; if not for the submissive voice he gave her as he looked up.

"Please," he begged. "I want to stay with you. I – I'll do anything…"

Kurenai's eyebrow arched. "Anything?" she asked.

It would be his choice, after all.

* * *

Hinata nervously shuffled her feet back and forth, staring at the lobby floor. She didn't even notice as Kurenai came up from behind and tapped her on the shoulder before the poor young woman gasped and clutched her chest.

"Sorry for the scare," Kurenai smiled. Inwardly, her heart went out to Hinata. She was so withdrawn and meek. She needed someone strong and supportive to bring her out of her shell. But she also knew that Naruto wasn't the right one for her, and never would be. Energetic and brash as he was, he was a sub. He craved dominance and leadership.

It was no wonder he was still stuck as such a child around her, she thought.

"Come with me," Kurenai said, taking the younger woman by the arm and leading her into the restaurant. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Hinata could hardly say a word when she was steered towards a booth at the back, and Naruto immediately stood and pulled a chair out as he spotted her. The younger woman's cheeks flushed, and she stammered a shy "thank you" as she sat down.

Dressed in a suit, with hair styled, cologne spritzed and his skin cared for, Naruto looked like a calm, placid gentleman fresh off the cover of a magazine. But he also seemed uncomfortable – Kurenai could tell in the way his eyes tensed and creased, or the way he forced himself to nod and smile as Hinata bashfully looked at him.

He was an awakened sub now. A pet for strong women. But Hinata was too quiet and demure, and the way she gazed at him didn't excite him. It simply made him feel awkward. Kurenai almost regretted that it had to be like this, in such a public place no less. But the situation was what it was, and at the end, there wouldn't be any confusion.

They ate rather quietly. The two women chatted about the odd neighbour they remembered while Naruto demonstrated every new table manner he had picked up, appearing to look interested in their talk if nothing else. But Kurenai could still see how uncomfortable it was for him, with the way his giddy young wife bit her lip and smiled at him. It was anything but encouraging for him now.

"Thank you so much," Hinata whispered as their plates were taken away. "I… I barely recognise him." Kurenai bit her lip and smiled coyly, lifting her drink of sparkling wine up and sipping.

"I just promised to do my best with him," she said quietly. Privately, however, she believed the time had come. She had performed miracles with Naruto Uzumaki and enjoyed the rewards afterwards. It was time to see if he could pass one final test of his own volition.

Unseen beneath the table, she slid her foot up the inside of his leg. His little signal to perform. To see if he was willing to make a choice to –

"I'm sorry Hinata." It was the most Naruto had said since they all sat down. She blinked, her brow furrowed as he stood and slipped the wedding ring from his finger. Her jaw dropped open as he leaned over the table and allowed the band to fall into her glass of champagne. The younger woman looked on in shock, almost like she couldn't quite believe what she saw, as he reached across the table and took Kurenai's hand in his and gazed up at her.

"Before you, I didn't know what it meant to be compatible with someone," he said with a small sigh. "I never wanted to be… _better_ for somebody. But I've never known anybody as intelligent, bold and beautiful as you are."

Kurenai hadn't meant for such a confession. She only wanted him to take her hand and ask to stay with her. To bind himself to her as her own submissive. But she knew that it went further than that. He was utterly head over heels for her. And the flush she felt inside her was more than mere pride in her work.

"Come," she said simply, and he obediently rose. Taller, handsome and defined, he looked at Kurenai like there wasn't anybody else in the room. But she didn't miss the disbelieving look on Hinata's face as her husband and marriage councillor shared a deep kiss across the table.

Kurenai parted from him, her lips glossy and her nerves buzzing. He made his choice. He freed himself for her, and she was suddenly anxious to claim him for herself. Without looking, she pulled money from her pocket and dropped it on the dining table, "for the meal," she said offhandedly.

Hinata still hadn't reacted. Not even when the older woman tugged on Naruto's hand and guided him out of the booth, leading him towards the exit. Leading him everywhere from now on.

"You're okay with this?" she asked him, oblivious to the looks that several diners gave them as they left the restaurant. Kurenai felt him squeezing her hand and saw him nodding.

A good sub knew when he didn't have to use words to talk. She led him towards her parked car, stopping and leaning against the door before she turned and stared up at him. Silently, she took his hand and massaged where his ring once was, the flesh pale compared to the rich tan he had.

"Know that if you cross this threshold, you become mine," she told him. "There is no going back, my dear. Not until the day comes when I tire of you…"

"Please." Naruto took her hands in his before he _begged_. "Take me. Let me be yours, and I'll never allow you to be disappointed. Not in me. Not again…"

Kurenai sized him up. Her ruby eyes admired his features and the silent, pleading look in his eyes.

He was beautiful. And he was all hers.

"Get in this car," she commanded him. Obediently, he did.

He was all hers, now, and she looked forward to enjoying his pleasures whenever she wanted.

* * *

Jiraiya tapped the side of his empty coffee mug., his cheek resting on his palm.

"And then… she takes him home and forces him to wear a collar," he mused, typing a few words before deleting them. "No, that's dumb." Kurenai Yuhi was a smart, professional woman – even if he suddenly turned her into a stern-voiced, dominating woman of a younger man, he couldn't stretch his imagination far enough to make them dress in leather chaps and ride one another around her home like ponies. Besides – writing good dominance stories was an art. It wasn't all whips and ropes and spandex clothes. There was a passion behind it. A subtlety.

Jiraiya swallowed the last of his coffee and decided to leave it there. A little ambiguity never hurt anybody. It stimulated the mind and allowed the reader to choose what came next. If someone wanted them to go home and she whipped Naruto's bare backside until he howled her name, let them.

For now, he set the laptop aside, pulled out his notebook, and crossed another name off of the list. _Icha Icha Homewrecker_ was shaping up to be quite the collection, he thought.


End file.
